A Day to Remember
by idkhowtowriteXD
Summary: Kole and Jericho shippy stuff. First fic. I adore these two. I don't own TT or these characters. Enjoy! Everything is SFW.


"What to wear?" Kole shook her head at yet another outfit. She wasn't typically one to care about these things, but this time was different. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was in lov- Let's save that for later.

She was so used to just slipping into her costume that she hadn't really thought about this kind of stuff for a long while. A blue dress, a white one, formal, casual, make-up or none…? Her mind was in a jumble and she was quickly running out of time. With a look of defeat plastered onto her face, she threw on a white shirt and midnight blue skirt. Hopefully he'd be going on the casual side, too.

"_Alright, I want to look nice, but…"_ She glanced over at a drawer full of make-up and a box of new high heels. _"Not tonight, Kole. Not tonight."_ She thought to herself, pulling on her regular boots. This thought brought a small smile to her face as she sat down on the couch. She sighed and checked the clock. He'd be here soon.

"_I just don't know…" _he thought, looking through a closet full of unworn clothing. _"I mean, would she really mind if I wore my costume?"_ He pushed the thought from his mind. _"No, Jericho, you're going to have to dress up tonight, whether you like it or not."_

Walking from the closet, he held in his hand a purple and white striped shirt and white jeans. _"I guess this will have to do…" _He rushed into the outfit and left for Kole's place.

She heard a soft knock at the door. "Coming!" She opened the door and was greeted by the familiar face of Jericho. Her heart beat loudly within her chest and a light pink tainted her face. He held up a large notepad and, in his neat handwriting was written, [Hi, Kole. :) How are you?]

"Oh, I'm fine." She studied his clothing as she shut the door behind her. She wasn't used to seeing him in anything other than his costume. This was a good change, for both of them.

He leaned into the wall to write something into his notepad. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, she looked up from the ground to read it. [You look nice…] his handwriting neat as ever, [Shall we leave?]

"Oh, thanks," She smiled and started to walk. "You…" She paused for a moment, "You look nice, too." The two didn't really say much on their way out, they didn't have to and writing everything down was a lot of trouble.

It was warm out and the sun was meeting the horizon. The sky was lit with an orangey-pink glow, making their surroundings seem almost unreal. Jericho had to shake this surreal feeling that was jumbling his thoughts. _"Keep it together…"_ He thought, leaning in to write some more.

This wasn't exactly a date, well, the two weren't "together," but Jericho was working on that.

[Are you hungry? Do you want to eat somewhere?] He touched the side of her arm, turning her to face him.

"We could… Well, whatever you want's fine." She smiled and pushed down his notepad. "No. Just take me where ever _you _want to go, you don't need to okay it with me, you know."

This stumped him. Where _did _he want to go? He grinned as the idea came to him.

He held out his hand to her, and she quickly took it. With a stupid looking smile spread across her face, she followed him blindly through the streets of the city.

He walked at a quicker pace now that he was sure she was following and led her into the Jump City Park. [Is this okay?] he wrote, [I mean, if you wanted to go somewhere else…]

She took his pen from him, saying, "This is perfect." With a nod of his head, she knew he accepted this answer. Pulling her by the arm, they walked deeper into the park.

"Look," he wished he could say to her, but all that he could give her was a smile as he pointed to a large tree. [Watch.] the notepad read.

Jericho took hold of one of the branches and quickly got his feet off the ground. Reaching his hand down to Kole, his eyes said all the words he couldn't. She took hold of his hand and together they climbed upwards to the top of the tree.

The sun was setting, the entire city slowing into night could be witnessed from here.

"Jericho?" Kole said, not expecting an answer.

He looked at her curiously, as if to say, "Yes?"

"This… was a _great_ idea."

"_Come on Jericho…_" He reached for his pen and his paper. With his pale face reddening into a blush, he wrote, "It's only great because of you…" A long while passed before he wrote, "You know, I love you, right?"


End file.
